


Grab the chance

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey isn't sure about his photography skills
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31days 2019





	Grab the chance

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days (Dreamwidth)

Curious Zeke glanced at the flyer at Casey's desk. The annual art exhibition in Columbus was still looking for young artists to show their work. Inwardly he smiled. It was about time that Casey did this step; his photos were much too good to hide them somewhere in his closet.

„I thought we could...“ Casey stepped into the room, pausing when he noticed the flyer in Zeke's hands. „Oh... that.“ He grabbed for it, tore it apart, and threw the crumbled pieces back on the desk. „Mr. Brown gave it to me.“

„Well, he thinks your work is excellent, and this exhibition could be a chance for you. Maybe you can find an interested sponsor who would pay for art school.“

Casey pulled his face. „More the opposite. A lot of world-famous photographers and critics will be there, who are working together with galleries in New York, Paris, or Madrid. I am taking photos for a school magazine, Zeke, and my Grandma's birthday party. I am not making a fool out of myself.“

„I do like the photos you took of me.“

Casey blushed. „Wouldn't be a good idea to show them off, right?“

„Probably not.“ Zeke smiled. „But I don't think that you should throw this chance away. Even if it becomes a mess, that's much better than not at least to give it a try. A fail doesn't mean that you have to give up; it only means that you need to find out what went wrong.“

„ I don't know,“ Casey sighed, „if I would be able to move on after a devastating result.“

„Of course, you could. If not, you need to learn quickly. It will happen now and then, that someone doesn't like your photos and writes a harsh critic. So what. I am sure there are many others who love your work.

Every artist has to deal with this. Even someone like Dali.“

„Dali? His work is highly overrated.“

Zeke nodded in agreement. „Think about this for a minute. You don't like his pictures, but many other people pay a shitload of money for them. What would have been if Dali would have listened to a critic like yours, and he would have stopped painting?“

Casey laughed. "Really, Zeke, you can't compare this. I am taking photos for a school magazine, not world-famous art."

"Not just yet. But I am sure even Dali had to start with the first unsure steps. He was not a famous artist from the beginning, and his way was stony sometimes. But he did not give up because he did believe in his dream. No matter what people told him.

You need to believe in your dreams too, and everything you want can happen."


End file.
